Rekindling Passion
by Shogun773
Summary: A romance story between Sarah Lyons and my lone wanderer, Nick. I suck at summaries so read to learn :


**AN: Hai guys, just telling you, I am not (!) dead. It's been what, 6 months? Sorry for not updating I am busy as now my teachers dump everything imaginable having to do with test prep on me. Sorry to say, Debts Repaid is on infinite hiatus and may never be continued. Before we begin, I just want to say that Writers are like cars with reviews being their gasoline. Review and the story goes on. Anyways here is my short fanfiction between Sarah Lyons and my lone wanderer Nick. (Not my name, old friend who got leukemia.)**

I walk up the familiar path to The Citadel and take note of the caravans that are leaving the Jefferson Memorial.

Even from here I can spot the brahmin lugging the barrels of water on their backs. All of this, Is my father's sacrifice, his legacy through me.

I watch for another minute or two then walk into The Citadel.

I walk by several knights and paladins on my way to the A-Wing, earning an equal amount of salutes. I am looking for Tristan to drop off the blood samples from the en quote 'muties'.

_This shit gets fricking everywhere, on my armor, my guns, and takes forever to get out._

_I just saved the fucking wasteland and they can't take me on my word!_

I get to the archives, drop off the blood, and gravitate towards The Den. Kodiak and Gallows are both there when I arrive.

"Hey Kodiak, Gallows." I get two nods in return while I rifle through the fridge for a stiff drink.

I find two beers and get them out, making a mental note to brew my own supply.

I turn and see Sarah walk in the doorway and say, "Nick! I didn't see you come in how are you?"Before I answer Gallows and Kodiak leave the room, _it's like they are repulsed by words or some shit._

"Fine for the most part, just got back from killing super mutants downtown. How about you?" "I'm fine; father makes the pride go out into the ruins almost daily now." Sarah replies while I toss her the other beer that I had.

She isn't in her standard power armor but in clothes and it seems awkward for her as I'm used to seeing her in her signature power armor.

With her in clothes I'm able to actually get a good look at her body, lean, tall, with a nice amount of curves considering the amount of food around. Sarah notices me staring and smirks at me," Can I help you?" Embarrassed I stumble for words, "I was uhh… looking for wounds! Yup exactly what I was doing." We both laugh at my stupidity in that comment. We make idle chat for awhile and finish our drinks.

We had a close comradeship ever since Chevy Chase but before I turned on the purifier, I kissed her and when I broke the kiss, before she could respond, I ran in and locked the door.

I don't think we ever discussed it but now may be the only time to. "Hey Sarah,?" I say breaking the silence, "Yeah?" "Remember that day at the purifier. The assault?"

Right as I ask she responds, as if she had rehearsed this conversation. "How could I forget? We both almost died."

I didn't correct her on the fact that I was clinically dead for about ten minutes before the medics found us. It was a miracle in its own that I lived, much less that I had no ill effects after waking.

We were skirting around the one thing I was trying to bring up. "Th-The Kiss?" I stammer, embarrassed and she responds to me with a nod as its awkward bringing this up.

"Why did you do it?" Sarah's voice was a monotone showing no emotion at all. "Sarah, you know there are these things that you feel the need to do before you die? Well that was the top. I accepted the inevitability of my death and started to embrace it."

Sarah nods in understanding and I continue. "I never thought I would live that down and technically I didn't but that is beside the point."

Sarah speaks up, "Really? You didn't care about me enough to do that before you thought you would die? Am I worth only that much to you?" Sarah is hurt and I can hear it; _Shiiiiiiiiiiit_.

I think fast, "No, I don't regret my actions; I only regret that I never did them sooner." I move closer to her, moving to the seat next to hers.

Sarah seems to be happy with that answer and relaxes which is good because I feared that she may try to kill me with her empty beer bottle. We both stand up but before she leaves I try my luck a bit. "Let's try to make up for my mistake, shall we?"

My own boldness takes me off guard as I reach over and pull her into an embrace. To my surprise she doesn't resist or anything she just holds me tight as we sway left and right, sort of like slow dancing.

I push her chin up and give her a gentle kiss which she returns eagerly along with several rougher ones. Before I know it; we're against the wall furiously kissing while our hands explore. I run my hands along her thighs and she makes a low sound in her throat. It lifts my spirits and I start to become more adventurous but stop myself and break the kiss.

We both are gasping for air and I say that we can't do this here, her father will catch us. I get the idea and we both run to the Jefferson Monument, down to my dad's quarters. These quarters were now mine on account of those bastards in the enclave killing him.

I lost it afterward, I was a mess, I tried to kill myself once but luckily Sarah stopped me. That's good because we wouldn't be able to be enjoying this moment right now.

We get right back to it with me caressing her well rounded chest. Sarah moans at this, to my excitement and we both understand what we want.

In between kisses we remove clothing, starting with her shirt, then mine. I reach behind her and fumble with the bra's release while cursing inwardly.

Sarah takes pity and reaches behind her and undoes it. _I swear to god I need to figure that damned thing out._ I start to play with her breasts as we make out.

My fingers graze her nipple and she moans into my mouth. I pay close attention to them and before long; Sarah's breathing becomes erratic. She breaks the kiss and shoves me lightly down to the bed I fall nonetheless and she rips off my pants and tosses them to the floor.

" Hey! I just washed those!" I get out playfully as she is stripping her own off. "Shut up you know you love it." I can't argue with her logic at this point.

I flip her over onto the bed and start to trail kisses down her body from her neck, which she loves, to her breasts which I take quite a bit of attention to.

I place open mouth kisses on her right breast and twist the nipple of her left one.

She moans aloud at this and we don't have to be quiet as no one is on this level. She is getting annoyed with the teasing although I find it delicious. "Just get on with it!"

I smirk and comply; I take off by underwear and yank hers off. Her panties are soaked through and she is looking at me with puppy eyes and begging without.

I come up and kiss her while I insert a finger into her; she moans very loudly and starts to thrust down against my finger. "Getting eager are we Miss Lyons?"

"JUST COME ON!" I line up with her womanhood but before I thrust in she yells out, "WAIT!" I look at her, confused, "Weren't you practically begging for this a second ago?" "One; shut up, two, I haven't done this before and I know it will hurt." I ask, "How? You are stunning and you are telling me nobody has tried to sleep with you?"

"They're afraid of what father will do to them; let's just say he's overprotective." I understand her caution and kiss her while I push in slowly.

I hit her barrier and she takes a deep breath and I kiss her again but it's mainly to quiet her. I thrust through and she makes a pained whimper and I don't move until she feels ready to.

After a few seconds she wiggles her hips and signals me to go on. I start off slowly and she loves every second of it. Sarah is making this adorable little noises, moans, mewls, and little grunts but they are adorable nonetheless.

Sarah grunts out "Harder." I comply grabbing her hips and shoving deep and hard. Sarah is yelling and moaning loudly and I am lucky that I convinced her to come here because I think I would have been killed by her father by now.

Sarah tells me to go faster and I do, putting everything I've got into her. She's so tight and warm and wet and it's just heavenly. Her walls start to tighten on me and she is making more and more noises. I can't hold out much longer but I want her to cum first. I reach down between us and rub that little nub.

In seconds Sarah comes apart screaming my name as she clamps down on me. I shove as far in as I can and yell her name as I shoot inside of her. I slide in next to her, exhausted.

"That was wonderful." Sarah says this panting for air and is lying on my chest, just under my left collarbone. "Yeah, this is the best night of my life."

I roll onto my left side with her pulled against me with my left arm under her and my right arm draped over her. I pull the blankets up and we fall into a sweet sleep within seconds.

**Sooooooo what do you think? Pretty good? I thought so anyway I will update on Friday so review review review! UPDATE: Fixed the formatting, I wrote this at like 3 in the morning so give me a break XD. Anyways, I will put up the next chapter on Friday.**


End file.
